Minato Infected by Lovers?
by onyxshade7
Summary: Ever since battling the lovers arcana the urge hasn't left and has been growing...lemons...oh joy


Disclaimer: Oh I know, you know, I own nothing! And contains somewhat cruddy lemons

'We know you want to…'

'Come…and unleash your desires…'

'Greed…destruction…lust…carnal desire..'

'Go and unleash your inhabitations!' Minato cringed clutching his head as the voices has been growing louder and more painful ever since the incident with the lovers shadow.

*flashback to the night of the full moon facing the lovers*

"Mi-Minato!" Yukari groaned with glazed eyes as Minato grunt holding her arms down above her by the wrists while thrusting deeply into her as she tighten her legs around his hips as he started squeezing one of her breasts

*returning back to present time*

"Hey man watch out!" Junpei called out to Minato as his moment of weakness a Giga's span around and forcefully punched him in the gut sending him onto the wall of Tartarus causing him to drop his large hammer as he dropped to his knees rasping for air before he started coughing out blood.

"Takeba stand by and heal him" Mitsuru ordered as she and Junpei stepped by each other as the three ridged looking Giga's with the golden hair and trunks grouped up together.

"Y-yes Sempai" Yukari muttered biting her lip as she rushed by Minato's side summoning Isis to just Diarama on him while glancing to the side

"Damn these things are tougher then usual" Iori muttered as he summoned Trismegistus using an fire spell engulfing it in flame while swinging his claymore at the nearest one

"Indeed but just makes one stronger" Mitsuru stated summoning Artemisia with an ice spell on the now more crispier gigas freezing it and area around it causing it to implode into a gaseous mass of shadows quickly fading away as she's slashing away at the one Junpei Iori is attacking.

"Arisato-san are you better now?" Yukari distantly asked as Minato nodded glancing down picking up his hammer as he stood up shamefully glancing to her and her somewhat more swollen stomach as Mitsuru skidded by them while Junpei grunted rolling by them by a gigas with cut marks and some chunks missing jumping back to the other remaining one.

"Everyone get ready" Mitsuru and Minato said in unison as Junpei muttered a curse with Yukari getting her bow and arrow ready. Both of the gigas roared with laughter as they both danced around flailing their arms about with a pulse of energy surrounding them as he did power charge as they charged with the four jumping out of the way as Minato took out his evoker, "Alice!" he yelled with a flash of light as a pale girl with blonde hair appeared wearing a blue dress giggled, "Will you die for me!" she said as a mass of dark energy started swirling around the two let out a roar of pain before being crushed and devoured by the darkness

Mitsuru sighed in relief glancing to everyone, "Alright everyone let's call it a night" she said

Junpei, Minato, and Yukari nodded as she walked ahead rubbing her stomach to the port as the rest followed with Junpei shacking his head

"I still can't believe that you got her pregnant" he muttered

Minato sighed, 'How could this have happened with us..' he bitterly thought as Mitsuru patted him on the back

"Thou you are young I know you'll do the right thing in this matter" she calmly said rubbing her thighs together as they placed their hands on the teleported going to the first floor.

-few days later-

Minato yawned walking up as the class bell started ringing glancing around as Yukari huffed standing with her belly abit more rounder walking out as some whispering could be heard

"Can you believe she's actually knocked up"

"Didn't know she was a nympho"

"Who do you think is the dad?"

Minato sighed as he started walking out spotting Chihiro with red cheeks carrying a bento

He softly smiled waving, "Hey Chihiro-hime!"

Chihiro blushed looking to him smiling, "He-hello Minato-kun" she said hugging him, "C-ca-can w-we have lunch o-on the r-roof?"

Minato slightly nodded shifting abit as they both started walking up the stairs did he start rubbing around her arse

"Mi-Minato-kun!" Chihiro said deeply blushing, "Wh-what are you doing!"

Minato looked into her eyes lustfully as he leaned close suddenly kissing her with her eyes widening as he pressed her against the wall.

Chihiro moaned as she struggled abit as he started rubbing her chest and sliding his hand between her legs

To be Continued, that's right!


End file.
